


Visiting

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Visitor [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crazy!Jared, Crying!Misha, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Talk of Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha have a nice life at there house and a winter break is coming up for the two of them. When Jensen leaves to work, Jared comes to visit Misha. Only problem is that Jared was supposed to be locked up in a mental institution. Jared tells Misha that they are going to have some playtime while they wait for Jensen to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where in my twisted fucked up head I thought of this idea, but I did and I wanted to write it down. This is going to be a series, but I'm not sure how many parts I'll have for it. I guess we'll see when we get there.  
> All mistakes are my own  
> I don't own anything or anyone.

“Misha, I’m heading out. See you later tonight, baby.” Jensen smiled as he leaned over the couch to press a kiss against Misha’s cheek.

“Bye.” Misha smiled as he watched his lover leave the room, then the house. Misha had gotten the some time off from work for the holidays, but, as much as Jensen had tried, his winter holiday break wasn’t going to start until tomorrow.

He sighed as he heard the front door shut, and Jensen’s car start up and pull out of the driveway. Jensen wouldn’t be back until 8, so Misha had about nine hours to kill.

He turned back to the movie he was watching, wondering how to pass the time.

 

After what had seemed like an endless wait in the woods, Jared watched the car leave the driveway and take off down the road. He knew that Misha was alone in the house right now, and that Jensen wouldn’t be back until later. But that was OK; he could wait for Jensen with Misha.

Jared gave a small smile as he watched Misha turn his attention back to whatever holiday movie was on.

 It had been so long since Jared had seen either man, and Misha had no idea what was about to hit him.

 

By the time the movie was almost over, Misha had grown thirsty. He paused the movie and left to the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge.

He didn’t hear the door opening and closing carefully.

 

This was too easy. Jared smiled as he easily picked the lock on the door and let himself in. Misha had just disappeared into the kitchen and wouldn’t be back for at least two minutes, which meant that Jared had to move quickly. He got in and shut the door, quietly, locking it again.

He picked up the two large duffle bags that he brought with him and silently snuck upstairs to Misha’s and Jensen’s room, starting to prepare the room to his liking. That would give Misha at least half an hour before their fun would begin.

 

By the time Misha had finished the movie, he had grown bored. What point was it to have a break if the person you were going to spend break with wasn’t around?

Misha sighed, eyeing the time. From the time he got a soda to the end of the movie, he had wasted only 20 minutes. He got up and went to his office, wasting about 5 more minutes scanning e-mails and anything else he wanted to look through online.

That was when the power to the computer shut off.

“The fuck?” Misha muttered, trying to turn the computer back on. It didn’t work. “Great.” He sighed, picking up the phone on his desk. He really didn’t want to have to deal with computer problems because of how long everything took. He put the receiver to his ear and began to punch in the phone number when he realized the phone was dead. “What?”

He put the phone down in confusion. Misha flicked the switch for the lamp a few times and his confusion grew when nothing happened. Misha left the room and grabbed a jacket, going outside to the power breaker to see if he could find the problem.

The confusion turned into fear as he saw the power box open and destroyed. Someone was doing this. But there was no one around, so Misha had no clue if the person was in the house or not. He ran inside and locked the door, reaching into his pockets for his phone.

When he didn’t feel it, he realized he’d left it upstairs that morning. Misha moved as quickly as he dared up the steps. He had no clue who would be doing this, and he was terrified. When he got to the top of the steps, he eyed the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar.

Carefully, he opened the door and almost passed out when he saw the furniture rearranged in the room, with various sex toys, bondages, and gags spread around the room.

It all led to the bed, which had been pulled to the middle of the room.  There was rope attached to each corner, implying the bondage that would happen. By this point, Misha had to get out. The day wasn’t even halfway over and everything had turned into a nightmare.

He turned to leave, and came eye level with a neck. Face paling, Misha looked up, staring at the hazel eyes of Jared Padalecki, a man who neither he, nor Jensen, has seen for two years. Not since he was locked up at a mental institution. Jared’s eyes had a crazy look to them and his lips were twisted into an unsettling smile. “Surprise Misha.” He whispered. “Miss me?”

Before Misha could respond, something heavy made contact with his head and his world became black.

 

When Misha had finally regained consciousness, his head was throbbing. “Fuck…” He muttered, blearily opening his eyes. He blinked a few times and saw the electronic clock reading 11:54. The power was back…?

“Turned on the backup generator that you and Jensen have in the basement.” A voice said to Misha’s left. Misha turned his head too quickly and he groaned as the room began to spin.

As his eyes focused on the massive form of Jared, everything began rushing back into his head. The movie, his office, losing power, then Jared. Misha tried to move when he realized that his legs were draped over the arms of one of the larger chairs that occupied the bedroom. His arms were tied to his legs and those were tied to the chair. He was also naked.

“Jared…please…” Misha began to beg. The throbbing in his head made it a little hard to focus, but he fought through it as well as he could. “Please, don’t do this. You don’t have to do this.”

“I know.” Jared said simply. “I don’t _have_ to do this, but I want to. Dear god, do I want to do this.” Misha watched Jared get up and walk over, so he was right by Misha.

Misha forced himself to take a breath as he saw Jared’s rock hard cock tent his pants. Jared knelt until he was eye level with Misha.

“We’re gonna have some playtime until Jensen comes back.” Jared gave a small smile. “By the looks of the clock, we got about 8 hours. Then when Jensen comes home, we’ll play with him.”

Misha’s heart was sinking faster with each word. “Jared…” His voice cracked and Jared smirked. “No, Jared. Please. No. Don’t do this. I’m begging you.” Misha began babbling, his eyes tearing up. “I promise I won’t tell anyone that you were here. I won’t tell Jensen, I won’t tell the police. No one. Please, just don’t do this.” His breath stuttered as Jared ran a gentle hand up and down Misha’s inner thigh.

“Oh, but baby.” Jared whispered, keeping his eyes locked on Misha’s. “Like I said, I _want_ to do this. I’ve wanted to do this for two long years.”

“No…” Misha trailed off in a gasp, when Jared’s hand closed around his limp cock. Jared began stroking, and Misha turned away as his cock started to betray him, hardening under Jared’s administrations.

“You want this.” Jared whispered teasingly in Misha’s ear. “Just look at your cock, Misha.”

“No.” Misha repeated, a little more firmly. Jared gave a slight squeeze and Misha whimpered. Within a few minutes, Misha cock was completely hard. Jared moved around and knelt in front of Misha’s splayed legs. “Jared, no. Stop, please.” Misha started to get frantic, his eyes now locked onto Jared and his twisted smile.

Jared ignored Misha and leaned forward, flicking his tongue against the head of Misha’s cock and into his slit, licking the pre-come that was starting to appear at the head. Without meaning to, a soft moan escaped from Misha’s lips.

“Like that, Misha?” Jared chuckled. He placed just the head of Misha’s cock in his mouth and began to suck, swirling his tongue around. Misha jerked away, or tried to. He couldn’t move very much with how he was tied to the chair.

Jared kept his eyes locked on Misha’s face as he lowered on Misha’s cock, humming happily. Misha moaned and withered as much as he could. “Stop. Please.” He choked out. His eyes were shut tightly, but it didn’t stop the few tears that leaked out. “Stop.”

Jared shook his head slightly. Enough that Misha would feel it. He raised a hand and placed it on Misha’s cheek, wiping the tears away. His other hand went over to Misha’s balls, rolling them around and slightly pulling on them.

Misha couldn’t help the involuntary twitch that happened in Jared’s direction. Jared only smiled and went further down on Misha until Jared was deep-throating him. The humming started back up and Jared’s attention on Misha’s balls increased.

“Fuck.” Misha groaned out. “Fuck!” His muscles tightened and he shuttered, his orgasm rocketing through his body. Jared pulled back slightly and swallowed everything that Misha released.

 

Jared came off of Misha with a sickeningly wet _pop_ that made Misha wince. Jared raised himself until he had propped himself in between Misha. Both hands were on Misha’s face, forcing him to turn his head towards Jared.

“Open your eyes Misha.” Jared said gently.

Misha shook his head and sobbed quietly.

Jared only rolled his eyes and sighed, reaching in his pocket to find the thing he was looking for. A switchblade. He flicked it open and pressed it lightly against Misha’s left eyelid.

“Open your eyes Misha. Or do you want me to cut your eyelids off?” That got Misha to open his eyes. Misha’s eyes looked electric blue from the crying.

Jared closed the blade, but kept his in his hand, as a reminder. Misha whimpered softly as Jared leaned forward and kissed Misha.

“Open up, babe.” Jared murmured against his lips. Jared shoved his tongue pass Misha’s lips before Misha could do anything, exploring his mouth, and letting Misha taste himself. Jared pulled back, looking Misha in the eyes, and smiled. “Taste so good, babe. Had to show you how good.” He pressed his lips back against Misha’s in an owning kiss before biting Misha’s lower lip.

Misha moaned softly, and tried to pull away. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the blade pop back out, and he stilled.

“That’s a good boy.” Jared whispered as he continued kissing Misha’s swelling lips. When he finally pulled off Misha, the hard-on that he had, was completely uncomfortable in his pants. “God, you get me so fucking hard. You and Jensen both.” He started to unzip his pants, while a fresh wave of tears sprung from Misha. “You guys were all I could think about while I was locked away.”

“No, Jared. P-please.” Misha sobbed out as he watched Jared’s pants drop to the floor.

“I’m not doing anything, babe. Just trying to give some relief to my aching cock.” Jared said, dropping his boxers. He stepped out of the clothes and stroked his hard cock. “You know, they tried to make me forget about you and Jensen at the hospital. ‘Wasn’t healthy’ or something like that.” Jared shrugged. “But I couldn’t just forget you guys. I love you guys too much.” He stroking his cock as he spoke.

Misha was trying to make his-self small in the chair he was tied in. He was keeping an eye on Jared’s huge cock.

Jared saw this and gave a breathy chuckle as he strokes became quicker. “Misha, I’m not gonna fuck you.” He said. “Not yet anyway.” Misha gave a soft whimper. “No.” Jared took a step closer to Misha, close enough where Jared’s legs were touching Misha’s thighs, and Jared’s cock was in between Misha’s legs. Misha started struggling again and Jared grinned his demented grin. That smile was going to haunt Misha’s nightmares. “No, baby…Jensen’s gotta come home first. Then I’ll tie him up and make him watch me fuck you. Then you’re gonna watch me fuck him.” Misha was sobbing again, crying out words like ‘no’, ‘please’, and ‘don’t’. “Once I’m done with fucking the both of you, you’ll fuck each other. Jensen usually tops, doesn’t he? So he’ll be the one to fuck you.”

“Jared, please stop! Please!” Misha sobbed out. “Please, please, please…” He trailed off, his breath catching in his throat as Jared came with a moan, all over himself and partially on Misha. “Jared…?” Misha barely whispered, Misha watched as Jared used his clean hand to untie Misha.

“Clean me up.” Jared’s voice had dropped an octave from his orgasm. Misha didn’t move quickly enough, and suddenly he was pulled by his hair onto the floor and forced in front of Jared’s spent cock. “I said. Clean. Me. Up.” Jared emphasized each word as he took his switchblade and pressed it against the side of Misha’s throat.

Misha nodded and started cleaning up any come that he saw on Jared. He paused briefly at Jared’s cock, looking at the splatters of come all over it. The switchblade pressed a little harder in Misha’s neck. Hard enough Misha felt a drop of blood run down his neck and he wrapped his lips around Jared’s cock, sucking off the come.

Jared moaned, and Misha could see Jared’s cock starting to fill slightly. Jared was bigger than Jensen and a wave of panic went through Misha as he thought about Jared fucking into his mouth. He quickly cleaned off Jared’s cock and for good measure, cleaned off Jared’s hand as well.

Jared took a glance back at the time. The number changed to 12:01. He turned back to Misha and smiled. “It’s time to play, Misha.”


End file.
